Vampire Princess
by DemiMoon
Summary: En esta historia Sora, Hikari y Taichi son vampiros sangre pura, Taichi y Sora estan comprometidos pero llegara a la vida de Sora Yamato quien no es vampiro ¿podra el conquistar su corazón? SORATO y TAKARI comenten! capitulo 4 subido!
1. El color de la sangre

**Aclaro digimon no me pertenece, pero esta historia si. **

**El color de la sangre**

En una noche donde lo único que iluminaba era la luna se encontraba una muchacha peleando contra un vampiro.

Fuego, séllalo – Dijo una muchacha pelirroja que sellaba a un vampiro malo con fuego, que era una de las cosas que ella controlaba.

La muchacha lo mando al mundo de las tinieblas donde seria castigado, sellándolo, la muchacha regreso a su residencia.

Lo has capturado? – Pregunto un chico de cabello alborotado.

Si – respondió la chica.

Creo que ya podrás tomarte un descanso Sora-Chan – dijo el chico.

Taichi-Kun bien sabes que no puedo tomarme descansos en esto.- dijo la chica molesta.

A veces debes hacerlo – dijo el chico calmado.

Taichi-senpai, Sora-sama cuando amanezca, quiere que reúna a todos los jóvenes? – Pregunto una muchacha.

Si, a todos también a mi hermana. – dijo Taichi

Hikari-sama me pidió no molestarla Taichi-senpai. – dijo la muchacha.

No me importa, todos deben estar presentes – dijo Taichi enojado. – Ahora déjame a solas con Sora-Chan.

Dicho esto la muchacha se retiro.

Por que tienes que ser tan duro con Hikari-Chan? – pregunto molesta Sora por el comportamiento de Taichi.

Tómalo así, tu tienes una hermana que se ve a escondidas con un vampiro común, siendo ella una princesa tu que harías? – dijo Taichi lo cual confundió a Sora.

Mira no lo se, pero no crees que estas siendo muy duro? Hikari-Chan necesita ser libre, bueno no mucha libertad talvez pero deberías dejarla tomar decisiones. - dijo Sora tratando de convencer a Taichi.

No, esas son las reglas los sangre pura con sangre pura los comunes con comunes entendiste, si no por que estamos comprometidos? – dijo Taichi a Sora tratando de que comprendiera.

Pero solo por eso no debe ni siquiera ser amiga de Takeru-kun? – Pregunto Sora.

Una cosa es eso y otra que se vean a escondidas como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, además solo mira lo rebelde que se comporta Hikari-chan. – Respondió Taichi.

Contigo no se puede hablar. – Dijo Sora quien ya se iba, hasta que lo que le dijo Taichi la paro.

Tu eres la princesa vampiro del clan más poderoso, no seria correcto que tú te enamoraras de un simple humano o un vampiro común, por eso tu y yo estamos comprometidos. – dijo Taichi en tono calmado.

Pues fíjate que si yo me enamorara de un humano o vampiro "común" no me importaría nada más que mi felicidad. – Respondió Sora aferrada a la idea.

Ni siquiera el haber prometido a tus padres antes de morir, que tu y yo nos casaríamos – Dijo Taichi lo cual hizo arrepentirse a Sora.

Eso es otra cosa, a nosotros nos comprometieron desde antes de nacer, Hikari no esta comprometida además sigo insistiendo deberías de dejar de ser tan duro con ella. – Dijo Sora.

A donde vas? - Pregunto Taichi mientras veía como Sora se dirigía a la salida.

A donde no estés tú. – dicho esto Sora se fue.

**_____________________________**

**En otro lugar cercano…….**

Caminaba un chico rubio de ojos azules con la mirada baja, ocasionando esto que se tropezara con una chica.

Lo siento no me fije. – Dijo el chico arrepentido.

No, yo iba distraída perdón. - dijo la chica pelirroja.

Soy Yamato, Yamato Ishida y tú? .- Pregunto el chico tratando de hacer amistad.

Sora Takenoushi. – Contesto la muchacha

Tu apellido se parece a uno que dicen en los libros de vampiros como el clan más poderoso de vampiros. – dijo el chico bromeando.

Valla parece que soy famosa. – Susurro la chica.

Perdón – dijo el chico que no pudo oír lo que decía la muchacha.

Digo que, que coincidencia. – Dijo Sora nerviosa.

Y que haces por aquí? – Pregunto Yamato, ya que le impresiono lo bonita que era la muchacha.

Yo, trato de despejar mis ideas. – Contesto la chica.

Yo igual, tu por que? – Pregunto Yamato mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Yo, por que me pelee con un amigo y tú? – Le contesto Sora.

Yo por que, hace mucho tiempo desapareció mi hermano Takeru y pues no lo he superado. – Dijo con menos ánimo, pero lo que no entendía era por que le contaba eso a una persona que apenas conoció.

Takeru? – Pregunto Sora sorprendida al pensar que ese Takeru pudiera ser el mismo que ella conoce.

Si, por que? – Pregunto intrigado Yamato.

Es que conozco a alguien que se llama Takeru pero no me hagas caso, es imposible que sea tu hermano. – Respondió Sora.

Ya veo – dijo desilusionado Yamato.

Yo, me tengo que ir, Adiós. – dijo Sora llendose.

Nos volveremos a ver? – Pregunto Yamato viendo como se iba.

Claro, mañana? – Pregunto la chica, lo que no entendía era por que le dijo que sí, si se supone que ella y los humanos no deben tener comunicación.

Si, hasta luego. – dijo Yamato despidiéndose, pero sabiendo que desde ese momento no olvidaría a esa chica su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, tez blanca (N/A es mi historia y me gustaría verla con tez blanca xD pero bronceada o no Sora es guay) y unos ojos color rubí hermosos.

**En la gran mansión…**

Valla por fin regresas. – dijo Taichi molesto al ver que llegaba Sora.

Taichi-Kun no estoy para tus reglamos. – dijo Sora ignorando a Taichi.

Lo he pensado, y tienes razón Hikari debe tener los amigos que quiera pero no dejare que pase de amigo Takeru-Kun. – dijo Taichi calmado.

Por fin te diste cuenta estaba pensando que jamás lo aceptarías. – dijo Sora mirando a Taichi.

Y a todo esto, donde estuviste? – Pregunto a Sora mirándola fijamente.

Fui a dar una vuelta. – Contesto Sora.

Ah, de puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunto Taichi a Sora.

Cual? – Pregunto Sora.

Necesito que hables con Hikari-chan para que deje de estar enojada. – dijo Taichi.

De acuerdo lo hare. – Contesto Sora.

Gracias. – Dijo Taichi

___________________________

**Con Hikari…..**

Hikari-chan puedo pasar? – Pregunto Sora quien estaba mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

Espera… - decía Hikari quien estaba en su cuarto con Takeru (N/A no piensen mal), y cuando lo oculto le abrió la puerta a Sora.

No te trates de ocultar Takeru-kun mi sexto sentido es mucho mejor de lo que piensas. – dijo Sora mientras entraba a la habitación.

Takeru salio del closet de Hikari.

Lo siento Sora-chan, no le digas a mi hermano por favor. – suplico Hikari.

Descuida, no le diré nada, además te traigo buenas noticias, Taichi dejo que tu y Takeru-kun se sigan viendo, pero como amigos. – dijo Sora tratando de animar a Hikari.

Tan siquiera no tendremos que ocultarnos, pero no pienses mal Sora-chan el y yo solo conversábamos solo eso. – dijo Hikari.

Si lo se pero tengan más cuidado. – Aconsejo Sora.

Si, gracias Sora-chan. – Contesto Hikari.

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo,** **dentro de 2 o 3 días subiré el próximo capi ya que mi maestra por eso de la influenza me dejo tarea, para mi mala suerte como tiene mi Tel. me hablo para llenarme de tarea pero les juro que seguiré si dejan sus comentarios.**

_**Próximo capitulo..**_

_**Sora se vuelve a encontrar con Yamato y además Takeru y Hikari tendrán algo más que amistad se darán un…… (ya deben saben no? xD)**_


	2. ¿Un amor imposible?

**De nuevo digo Digimon no me pertenece.**

**¿Un amor imposible?**

Hikari-chan tenemos que ir a la reunión con Taichi-kun, te espero ahí? – dijo Sora mientras veía a la salida.

Si, yo y Takeru vamos en un momento. – Respondió Hikari.

Esta bien. - Dijo Sora saliendo de la habitación.

**En la reunión…….**

**Cuando estaban todos reunidos.**

Como muchos sabrán ahí vampiros que no tienen control, que chupan la sangre de las personas de afuera, y me gustaría saber quien de ustedes a mordido a alguien, que pueda seguir mordiendo y mordiendo a más personas. – dijo Taichi mirando a todos los vampiros que eran como 15. – Alguien va a decir algo?

Taichi-kun y si por algún motivo no sea un vampiro de aquí, el que este mordiendo a las personas y que solo sea alguien desconocido? – Pregunto Sora.

Mira, lo he pensado pero de donde, de donde salio ese vampiro, por eso ahora les reitero, nadie más que Sora-chan puede salir más allá de los jardines, tienes prohibidos los demás en ir más allá, por ningún motivo alguien de ustedes tiene que ir al pueblo, entendido?. – Ordeno Taichi.

Hermano, ni yo puedo salir al pueblo? – Pregunto Hikari viendo fijamente a Taichi.

No, Sora-chan no lo hace por gusto ella tiene que capturar a esos vampiros, además tu solo tienes 12 años y Sora-chan 15, ni tu ni nadie más que Sora-chan, o en cualquier motivo yo podemos salir al pueblo. – dijo Taichi mirando a Sora. – Entendieron, quien se atreva a salir al pueblo y haga algo indebido, será sellado.

Si, Taichi-senpai. – Se oyó como dijeron las personas.

Sora-chan, a donde vas.? – Pregunto Taichi quien detuvo a Sora que iba para la habitación de Hikari.

Voy a darle las buenas noches a Hikari-chan – Contesto Sora y con esto dicho se marcho.

**En la habitación de Hikari….**

Hikari-chan yo… - No término de decir eso Sora mientras abría la habitación ya que se encontró con una sorpresa, Hikari y Takeru se dieron un beso.

Sora-chan, no es lo que piensas. – dijo Hikari tratando de que no la delatara.

Por supuesto que es lo que pienso, pero será mejor que Takeru-kun y tu se vallan a dormir, pronto amanecerá y tenemos que ir al pueblo. – dijo Sora tranquila.

Me llevaras para ir de compras. – dijo entusiasmada Hikari.

Si, pero será mejor que sean más discretos, cualquiera los pudo haber visto, me voy Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun que descansen. – Dijo Sora mientras salía de la habitación.

Hikari-sama lo siento será mejor que me valla. – dijo Takeru avanzando unos pasos.

No, tú y yo somos amigos. – le dijo Hikari a Takeru.

Pero Hikari-sama. Dijo Takeru arrepentido por el beso.

Hikari-chan, dime Hikari-chan, ya que somos amigos no me hables tan formal para ti soy Hikari-chan, si me vuelves a decir Hikari-sama ya no te hablare entendido? – dijo Hikari a Takeru que lucia nervioso.

De acuerdo Hikari-…………….chan. –termino de decir Takeru. – Hasta luego Hikari-……chan.

Espera.- Le dijo Hikari deteniéndolo y cuando Takeru se detuvo los dos no se contuvieron y se volvieron a besar.

Lo siento Hikari-sama lo siento. – dijo Takeru mientras se iba.

Valla que chico más raro.- Decía Hikari viendo a Takeru que salio corriendo de su habitación

**En la habitación de Taichi…..**

Taichi-kun puedo pasar? – Pregunto Sora tocando la puerta.

Adelante. – dijo Taichi

Vengo a pedirte un favor. – dijo Sora mientras veía como Taichi se sentaba en un sillón

Depende cual es? – Pregunto Taichi viendo que Sora estaba muy nerviosa.

Que dejes a Hikari-chan ir al pueblo conmigo, voy a ir por cosas que necesitamos. – dijo Sora pensando que seguro Taichi no la dejaría.

De acuerdo. – dijo Taichi. – Si solo van a ir por víveres puede ir.

Que? ……. Yo pensé que. - Dijo Sora sorprendida. – Gracias Taichi-kun

Pero tu tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarla. - dijo con tono de voz más firme Taichi.

Si, no te preocupes yo la cuidare. – dijo Sora mientras salía de la habitación. – Que descanses Taichi-kun

**Al día siguiente……**

Estaba Hikari y Sora preparándose para ir.

Hikari-chan no te debes separar de mi entendido? – dijo Sora mientras veía como Hikari estaba muy contenta

Si ya lo se – decía Hikari con una sonrisa.

Entonces vámonos. - dijo Sora caminando hacia la puerta.

**En el pueblo……….**

Es muy grande. – dijo Hikari mientras veía los puestos..

Cierto, no debes separarte de mi entendiste? – dijo Sora mientras miraba como Hikari se movía de un lado a otro.

Y por que tu no me sigues. – dijo Hikari avanzando.

Hikari-chan. – dijo Sora enojada, hasta que por ir siguiendo a Hikari se tropieza con alguien.

Lo siento. – dijo el chico apenado.

Perdón fue mi culpa no me fije por donde andaba. – dijo Sora hasta que volteo a verle la cara y se sorprendió al ver que era el chico de la otra vez.

Que casualidad nos volvemos a topar.- dijo el chico.

Si, pero podemos vernos otra vez en el mismo lugar de noche, es que estoy buscando a mi hermana. – dijo Sora mientras veía por todas partes buscando a Hikari.

Claro, te puedo ayudar, como es? – Pregunto Yamato.

Tiene una capa que la cubre de color blanco, como yo. – dijo Sora mientras buscaba y buscaba a Hikari.

A es aquella. – mientras señalaba a una niña que estaba por ahí.

Si, como no me di cuenta. – dijo mientras iba hacia allá.

Pues estabas tan nerviosa que no la veías. – dijo sonriendo Yamato.

Hikari-chan, te dije que no te separaras de mi. – dijo enojada Sora

Es que ya terminamos de comprar, y quiero pasear un poco. – dijo Hikari triste.

Pues daremos una vuelta y ya. – dijo Sora aun molesta.

Por fin podré conocer el pueblo. – dijo Hikari contenta.

No viven en el pueblo?. – Pregunto Yamato por lo que dijo Sora.

En realidad vivimos afuera del pueblo. – dijo Sora.

Pero afuera solo ahí una mansión que dicen esta desabitada. – dijo Yamato intrigado.

No ahí no, por ahí unas casas. – dijo Sora nerviosa por que casi la descubren.

Ah. – Contesto a eso Yamato

Bueno, creo que yo y mi hermana daremos una vuelta. – dijo Sora tomando por la mano a Hikari.

Entonces nos vemos después? – Pregunto Yamato.

Claro. – dijo Sora arrepentida por quedarse a ver con el chico.

**Ya sola con Hikari…..**

Conoces a ese muchacho? – Pregunto Hikari.

Es alguien que conocí cuando paseaba por aquí. – Contesto Sora.

Ya veo, y te quedaste a ver con él? – Pregunto Hikari mirando fijamente a Sora.

Es una larga historia. – dijo Sora mientras veía a Hikari.

Ah, ya nos vamos a regresar? – Pregunto Hikari triste.

Si, si nos tardamos más Taichi-kun me matara. – dijo Sora caminando más rápido, sin soltarle la mano a Hikari.

Sora-chan, tengo que decirte algo, seguro que tu me comprenderás. – dijo Hikari viendo a Sora.

Que cosa? – Pregunto Sora sin bajar la velocidad

Es que me he enamorado de Takeru-kun. – dijo Hikari nerviosa, cosa que hizo que Sora se parara inmediatamente.

Te has enamorado de Takeru-kun? – Pregunto Sora intrigada.

Si, y no se como lo tomara mi hermano pero es que en verdad lo quiero, jamás me había sentido así en mi vida. – dijo Hikari algo triste.

Pero Taichi-kun. – Dijo Sora viendo Hikari.

Por favor no se lo digas seguro que me mandara lejos, y no me quiero separar de ti, tu eres como una hermana para mí, tampoco quiero separarme de Takeru. – dijo suplicante Hikari.

No diré nada pero seguro que no lo podrás guardar por mucho tiempo. – dijo Sora tratando de apoyar a Hikari.

Gracias Sora-chan. – Dijo Hikari quien lucia feliz.

**En la mansión………**

Han tardado mucho. – Dijo Taichi quien las esperaba en la entrada.

Perdón es que había mucha gente. – dijo Sora tratando de que no las descubriera.

Esta bien te creeré por ahora. – dijo Taichi dudando.

Yo me voy a mi habitación Sora-chan. – dijo Hikari subiendo por las escaleras.

Yo también me voy a mi habitación. – dijo Sora igualmente llendose.

**En el pasillo de la parte de arriba……..**

Hikari pasaba por el cuarto de Takeru, no pudo más y entro.

Takeru-kun – dijo Hikari mientras veía al susodicho sentado en su cama.

Hikari-sama. – dijo Takeru mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Que no me digas Hikari-sama. – dijo enojada

Pero si usted y yo ya no somos amigos. – dijo Takeru apenado.

Lo dices por lo que paso, al contrario ahora se puede decir que para mi eres más que un amigo. – dijo Hikari poniéndose junto a Takeru.

Pero Hikari-sama. – dijo Takeru

Pero nada, yo te quiero Takeru-kun acaso tu no? – Pregunto Hikari enojada.

Yo….. yo…. Si la quiero.- Dijo Takeru avergonzado.

Lo sabia, por eso tu y yo no dejaremos de vernos entendido? – dijo Hikari tomando las manos de Takeru.

Pero… - dijo Takeru nervioso.

Pero nada, mira te espero en el jardín a media noche. – dijo Hikari saliendo de la habitación de Takeru.

Hikari-sama- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Takeru.

Pero usted y yo no podemos ser más que amigos – Susurro con la cabeza baja, Takeru.

**Ya se lo que me dirán, pero al ver que tan rápido me llegaron comentarios dije por que dejarlos esperando?, además ya hice un poco de tarea y me falta otro poco y talvez en 1 día o en 2 máximo creo les traeré el próximo capi, entre más comentarios haya más capítulos agrego pronto, así que comenten xD, otra cosa aquí les dejo los significados de sama y eso para los que no sepan.**

**Sama: alguien superior ati ejemplo…… Sora-sama ( en este caso como ella es sangre pura los vampiros "comunes" de dirigirán hacia ella como Sora-sama)**

**Senpai: es alguien igualmente superior ati ejemplo……….. Taichi-senpai (ojo no es sensei, sensei significa maestro)**

**Chan: Se lo dices a alguien conocido por cariño. Ejemplo……. Hikari-chan ( solo mujeres)**

**Kun: Alguien conocido e igualmente se lo dices por cariño. Ejemplo………. Taichi-Kun (solo hombres)**

**Lo investigue por Internet, además de que veo series subtituladas xD, y se los resumí, a todos los que sigan la historia solo me queda por decir Arigato.**

**Próximo capitulo…….**

**Takeru le dirá a Hikari que en realidad no la quiere, solo para que se aleje de él como reaccionara Hikari? Y Sora y Yamato se encontraran otra vez en la noche de que hablaran?. Ojala sigan la historia.**


	3. El pasado

**Bueno ya se lo que dirán que les digo que me tardo mucho en subir capis, pero aquí esta es que me da cosa dejarlos esperando, vuelvo a decir digimon no me pertenece.**

**El pasado**

Hikari estaba esperando a Takeru en el jardín con quien se quedo a encontrarse.

Takeru-kun!! – dijo Hikari al ver a Takeru caminando por ahí.

Hikari-sama, para que me necesita? – Pregunto Takeru tratando de no verla a los ojos.

Mira necesitamos hacer algo, para que mi hermano no impida nuestra relación. – dijo Hikari tratando de que Takeru la viera.

No creo que sea necesario. - dijo Takeru con la mirada baja.

Pero por que? – Pregunto Hikari tratando de que Takeru la mirara.

Porque……………. Porque………….. – Decía Takeru lentamente – Yo………… no la quiero! – dicho esto salio corriendo.

Hikari se le quedo viendo a Takeru mientras se iba corriendo.

Yo pensé que si me querías. – dijo Hikari antes de que cayera de rodillas y empezara a llorar.

**En el pueblo…………**

Sora iba llegando al lugar donde se quedo a ver a Yamato, cuando ella llego el ya estaba ahí.

Hola Sora – dijo Yamato cuando la vio llegar.

Hola – contesto Sora.

Que bueno que viniste. .- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa.

Si. – contesto Sora.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo pregunto Yamato a Sora.

Si. – dijo Sora mirándolo.

Cuantos años tiene tu hermana? – Le pregunto Yamato.

12 años, por que? – le contesto Sora.

Porque esa edad debe tener mi hermano Takeru, me pareció que debía tener la misma edad que mi hermano. – dijo Yamato algo triste.

Como era tu hermano? – le pregunto Sora tratando de quitarse la idea, de que el Takeru que ella conocía y el hermano de Yamato fueran la misma persona

Era rubio y con los ojos azules exactamente como yo. – le contesto Yamato aun triste.

No puede ser. – Susurro Sora mientras recordaba como encontraron a Takeru.

**Flash-Back**

_Sora entraba a su residencia con un niño en brazos de unos 11 años._

_Que paso Sora-chan – Le pregunto Taichi al ver que traía a un niño._

_Un vampiro, un vampiro mordió a este niño. – le contesto Sora mientras recostaba al niño para curarle la mordida, ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre._

_Y lo capturaste, al que mordió a este niño? – Le pregunto Taichi_

_Si, pero será mejor que le cure la mordida si no perderá más sangre. – dijo Sora mientras trataba de curarle la herida._

_Que te paso en el pie? – Le pregunto Taichi al ver como Sora cojeaba._

_Me lastimo ese vampiro. – le contesto sin quitarle la mirada a Takeru._

_Será mejor que llame a alguien para que te cure a ti y al niño. – Le dijo Taichi._

_No, yo puedo sola. – le contesto._

_Que haces Sora-chan. – Se oyó como preguntaba una niña de 11 años._

_Hikari-chan, hazme un favor, dile a algún muchacho que prepare una habitación ara el niño. – le dijo Sora terminando de curar a Takeru._

_Esta bien, pero cuando se cure quiero platicar con el, es el único que parece de mi edad. – dijo Hikari mientras iba a dar la orden_

_Ya veremos. – Dijo Sora tratando de levantar a Takeru para llevarlo a su habitación._

_Tu cura tu herida yo llevare al chico a su habitación. – dijo Taichi cargando a Takeru._

_La curare en la habitación del chico, lo cuidare hasta que recupere el sentido. – dijo Sora siguiendo a Taichi._

_Cuando Taichi dejo a Takeru en aquella habitación Sora se quedo cuidándolo, cuando vio que estaba despertando._

_Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Sora mientras veía como despertaba._

_Donde estoy. – Le pregunto a Sora._

_En tu nueva casa. – le contesto Sora._

_Desde ese momento le contó todo al chico, quien no lo tomo calmado pero lo entendió, entendió que viviría ahí por el resto de su vida, y mientras entendía todo eso se empezó a hacer muy amigo de Hikari y aprendiendo a querer a Sora como una hermana mayor, por que era ella quien le cuidaba de todo a el y a Hikari._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto Yamato al ver a Sora con la mirada perdida.

Nada, nada – Le respondió Sora.

Como entenderás, por esa razón siempre pienso en mi hermano Takeru. – le dijo Yamato

Deberías de dejar de preocuparte por cosas del pasado- le dijo Sora muy seria.

Lo ves, nadie me entiende, nadie entiende lo que siento por la perdida de Takeru. – dijo Yamato con la mirada baja

Yo lo entiendo, cuando estaba pequeña perdí a mis padres. – dijo Sora muy seria. – Mírame ami yo no me dejo llevar por los recuerdos, solo vivo el presente.

Talvez tengas razón. – Dijo Yamato alzando la mirada.

Claro que la tengo. – dijo Sora mirándolo fijamente.

Sabes a veces pareces una mujer muy fría. – le dijo Yamato mirándola.

Tienes razón, a veces es mejor no mostrar tus sentimientos. – le dijo Sora.

Quieres caminar? – le pregunto Yamato observándola

Claro. – le dijo Sora comenzando a caminar.

Y que me cuentas de tu pasado?. – Le pregunto Yamato.

Créeme no te gustaría saber. – le dijo Sora, cuando de repente sintió una extraña presencia.

Que pasa?. – le pregunto Yamato al ver como movía la mirada a todos lados.

Nada, tu solo espérame en este lugar. - Le respondió mientras corría hasta un lugar lejos de ahí.

**En otro lugar………….**

Muéstrate. – le dijo Sora a la presencia que sintió.

Muy lista. – le contesto un hombre vestido de negro.

Eres uno de ellos. – dijo Sora antes de que se le acercara para atacarlo.

Es inútil. – le dijo el hombre mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

No eres como los otros. – le dijo Sora mientras lo seguía atacando.

Claro que no soy igual a los otros, yo soy uno de los mandados por Umiko para destruirte. – le contesto mientras comenzaba a atacar.

Umiko, quien es Umiko?. – le pregunto mientras seguía tratando de atarlo.

Tu peor pesadilla. – le dijo el hombre.

Ventisca. – Sora le lanzo un ataque que consistía en atacarlo con una ventisca helada, que congelaba a sus oponentes.

Pensé que serias un oponente difícil, pero por lo que veo eres débil. – le dijo el hombre, lo cual enfureció a Sora.

Fuego. - dijo Sora mientras de su mano salía una pequeña llama, que al lanzarla se convertía en un ataque enorme.

Umiko tenia razón solo el clan más poderoso, en este caso uno de ellos tu, puede controlar el fuego. – dijo el hombre mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques.

Solo soy yo la única en el clan, mis padres murieron. – dijo Sora mientras lanzaba el ataque ventisca.

Estas equivocada tu no eres la única. – dijo el hombre, cosa que hizo que sora se confundiera.

Claro que soy la única. – dijo mientras trataba de sellarlo con el fuego.

Eso es lo que tú crees. – dijo el hombre mientras seguía esquivándola.

Fuego séllalo. – dijo Sora al ver al hombre distraído.

Talvez te libraste de mi, pero ahí más como yo dispuestos a destruirte, y aún más poderosos. – le dijo el hombre mientras era sellado.

Mas como tú? – susurro Sora al sellar a aquel tipo.

Si, más como yo, yo solo era el mensajero de tu destrucción los demás serán los encargados de destruirte. – dijo El hombre mientras reía macabramente.

**Con Yamato………………….**

Lo siento me tengo que ir. – le dijo Sora a Yamato disculpándose.

Pero por que? – le pregunto Yamato

Es que tengo algo que hacer. – le dijo Sora. – Pero mañana temprano nos podemos ver.

A las 3:00 PM? – le pregunto Yamato.

Si claro. – le dijo Sora mientras se iba.

Hasta entonces. – le dijo Yamato.

Si, adiós. – le respondió Sora.

**En la mansión……………….**

Sora iba directamente a la habitación de Taichi para contarle lo sucedido, hasta que la detuvo oír un llanto en la habitación de Hikari.

Hikari puedo pasar? – le pregunto Sora tocando la puerta.

Pasa. – le dijo Hikari mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Que te ocurre Hikari-chan?. – le pregunto Sora mientras se acercaba a Hikari.

Takeru-kun….. – dijo Hikari con la voz entrecortada.

Takeru-kun me dijo que no me quiere. – termino de decir Hikari.

Hikari-chan. – dijo Sora mientras la abrazaba.

Pero yo no puedo obligarlo a quererme, si el no me quiere yo no puedo hacer nada. – dijo Hikari todavía llorando.

Quieres estar sola? – le pregunto Sora.

Si, por favor.. – le contesto Hikari abrazando a Sora.

De acuerdo, tengo que hablar con Taichi-kun, tranquila Hikari-chan. – dijo Sora saliendo de la habitación

Sora se dirigía hacia la habitación de Taichi-kun, hasta que la detuvo el pasar por la habitación de Takeru.

Es el momento. – pensó Sora tocando a la habitación.

Pase. – Contesto Takeru desde adentro de la habitación.

Takeru-kun. – dijo Sora, mirando como el chico estaba sentado en su cama muy triste.

Sora-sama. – dijo el chico mirándola.

Te ha afectado lo de Hikari-chan, cierto? – le pregunto Sora.

No, entre Hikari-sama y yo no puede existir ni una simple amistad. – le contesto el chico haciéndose el duro.

Yo se que si te afecto. – le dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a la ventana de esa habitación.

No, para nada. – le contesto Takeru con la mirada hacia Sora.

Ya veo. – le dijo Sora mirando al cielo.

Sora-sama si ha venido a convencerme para que yo este con Hikari-sama no lo conseguirá. – le dijo Takeru viéndola.

No, no he venido por eso, yo he venido para preguntarte sobre tu pasado. – le dijo Sora volteándolo a ver.

Mi pasado? – le pregunto Takeru.

Exacto, desde que llegaste aquí no has querido contarme nada, y ahora estoy aquí para que me lo cuentes todo. – le dijo Sora volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

Pero es que……. – decía Takeru nervioso.

Nada de peros, cuéntame de tu familia de todo, cuéntame que estabas haciendo la noche que te ataco aquel vampiro. – le dijo Sora acercándose a él.

Yo…. Yo estaba paseando a las afueras del pueblo, por que me había peleado con mi hermano. – le dijo Takeru con la mirada baja.

Hermano? – le pregunto Sora.

Si, mi hermano Yamato, el y yo nos habíamos peleado aquel día en ese momento yo estaba paseando a las afueras del pueblo, cosa que mi hermano me tenia prohibido, pero creo que tratando de desobedecerlo fue que hice eso. – le dijo Takeru a Sora quien quedo impresionada al oír el nombre Yamato.

Y fue entonces que te ataco el vampiro?. – le pregunto Sora.

Si, en ese momento estaba solo ya era noche pero eso no me importo, yo pensaba regresarme a mi casa pero de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro mientras caminaba, esa mano era del vampiro, quien me jalo hasta él y muy rápido empezó a beber mi sangre, ahí es cuando logre visualizar una sombra, de una mujer, apenas la vi por que ya estaba apunto de desmayarme, pero estoy seguro que esa sombra era usted Sora-sama. – dijo Takeru viendo a Sora a los ojos.

Si era yo, fue cuando llegue y vi como estaba bebiendo tu sangre, inmediatamente lo separe de ti y trate de sellarlo pero hizo un movimiento rápido y me lastimo el pie, después cuando se distrajo lo puede sellar, y fue cuando te tome en mis brazos y te traje hasta aquí. – dijo Sora mirando a Takeru.

Si, y se lo agradezco Sora-sama. – le dijo Takeru en tono de agradecimiento.

Bueno y cuéntame de tu familia. – le dijo Sora sentándose junto a él.

Mi familia, yo vivía con mi papá, con mi mamá y con mi hermano Yamato, yo vivía muy feliz, pero mi hermano Yamato siempre me hacia enojar ya que el me sobreprotegía mucho. – dijo Takeru con cara de tristeza.

Ya veo. .- dijo Sora mientras se paraba de la cama de Takeru.

Takeru le siguió contando toda su vida a Sora hasta que sin darse cuenta ya era muy tarde.

Ya es tarde, será mejor que me valla, que descanses Takeru-kun. – dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Igualmente Sora-sama. – dijo Takeru despidiéndose.

Será mejor que mañana hable con Taichi-kun. – penso Sora mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Cuando Sora estaba durmiendo empezó a oír voces que la llamaban.

Sora-chan, Sora-chan, Sora-chan, eran las voces que oía Sora alrededor de ella, era como una voz de mujer que la llamaba insistentemente.

De repente Sora se despertó con la respiración agitada por las voces.

Quien eres? – le pregunto Sora a la voz que la llamaba.

Pero no tuvo respuesta si no que cada vez más y más la llamaba.

Que quieres!!!? – dijo Sora angustiada

Pero la voz solo repetía su nombre.

Déjame empaz!!!. – dijo Sora mientras salía de su habitación hacia la habitación de Taichi.

Ya estando ahí toco la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que Taichi abrió la puerta.

Que pasa Sora-chan que te ocurre. – le dijo Taichi preocupado por que veía lo asustada que estaba Sora.

Taichi-kun algo o alguien me esta llamando, además de que tengo que contarte algo que me paso hoy. – dijo Sora muy nerviosa.

Tranquilízate y cuéntame. – le dijo Taichi mientras la hacia pasar.

Sora le contó todo lo ocurrido a Taichi.

Con que Umiko he? – le dijo Taichi pensando que podía ser.

No se quien sea pero ese vampiro me dijo que era mi peor pesadilla. – le dijo Sora mientras caminaba por todos lados nerviosa.

Lo más raro es que te dijo que tu no eras la única que podía controlar el fuego, pero eso no puede ser posible ya que tus padres murieron. – dijo Taichi mientras seguía pensando.

Tengo miedo, ese vampiro era muy poderoso, aparte de que me dijo que había más como él y aún mucho más poderosos. – dijo Sora muy nerviosa.

Y la voz, la voz no encuentro explicación Taichi-kun. – dijo Sora mientras se sentaba al lado de Taichi.

Lo mejor será que mañana busquemos a más vampiros como ese, si te dijo que querían destruirte lo más probable es que vengan por ti. – le dijo Taichi.

Pero por que, por que me quieren destruir. – dijo Sora nerviosa.

Mañana lo investigaremos lo mejor ahora será que descanses, estas muy nerviosa y eso no es bueno. – dijo Taichi con cara de pensamiento

Si tienes razón. – le dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Gracias Taichi-kun – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Umiko, Umiko, he oído ese nombre en alguna parte pero donde?. – pensaba Taichi angustiado.

**Bueno aquí le dejo este capitulo ya por fin termine la tarea pero entre a la escuela U.U pero bueno ahora lo hice más largo el capitulo, como muchos me pidieron, les prometo que a más tardar 1 día subo el otro, pero me matare escribiendo xD.**

**¿Quién será Umiko? Y ¿Por qué quiere destruir a Sora?, no aclarare sus dudas el próximo capitulo pero poco a poco se Irán aclarando las cosas.**

_**Próximo capitulo……**_

_**Umiko quien es Umiko?, nadie lo sabe, Hikari hablara con Takeru respecto ellos, pero Takeru volverá a negar su amor hacia ella, Sora volverá a encontrarse con Yamato y otro vampiro aparecerá mucho más fuerte que él otro esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo.**_

**Gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Y gracias por sus comentarios ;)**


	4. Recuerdos Borrosos

**Vuelvo a reiterar digimon no me pertenece**, **quiere agradecer a** **ANGELA_SORATOMANIA y a ****Painalli Tlahuilli**** por seguir la historia y dejar comentario en cada capitulo gracias, y a los demás también ;).**

** Recuerdos Borrosos.**

En la mañana todos estaban terminando de desayunar.

Me voy. – dijo Hikari al no poder estar donde estaba Takeru.

Yo te acompaño Hikari. – le dijo Sora siguiéndola.

Taichi solo vio como se iban y después dirigió su mirada a Takeru, para después seguir comiendo.

**En la recamara de Hikari.**

Hikari te fuiste por Takeru-kun? – le pregunto Sora mientras las dos entraban a la habitación

Fue un poco por eso, pero también fue por ti. – le contesto Hikari.

Por mi? – le pregunto Sora intrigada.

Si por ti, sabia que me seguirías y por eso me fui. – Contesto Hikari sentándose en una silla

Para que me quieres? – le pregunto Sora.

Quiero que me enseñes a no mostrar mis sentimientos, a ser una persona fría. – le dijo Hikari mirándola a los ojos.

Que te hace pensar que yo puedo enseñarte eso? – le pregunto Sora sentándose a un lado de ella.

Por que tu sabes controlar tus sentimientos. – le contesto Hikari con la mirada baja.

Hikari, yo soy así por motivos nada buenos, desde que murieron mis padres soy así, fueron motivos muy dolorosos, que haría yo por ya no ser nada fría. – dijo Sora mirando fijamente a Hikari.

Con estas palabras Hikari se sintió muy mal.

Sabes, aparte de la muerte de mis padres ahí algo, algo no se que, pero ahí algo más por lo que soy fría, pero no se que. – dijo Sora bajando la mirada.

Perdón. – dijo Hikari arrepentida.

No tengo nada de que perdonarte, pero lo único que quiero decirte es que hables con Takeru-Kun. – dijo Sora parándose de donde estaba.

Tienes algo pendiente? – le pregunto Hikari viendo como se dirigía a la puerta.

De repente Sora se empezó a sentirse mal.

Que te sucede Sora-chan!!! – dijo alarmada Hikari al ver como se arrodillo y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

Sora - chan, Sora-chan. – se repetía en su cabeza esa misma voz.

Mi cabeza!!!!! – decía Sora mientras ponía sus manos en ella, es ese mismo instante le llegaron unos recuerdos borrosos.

**Flash Back….**

_**Quieres una paleta? – preguntaba Sora a una persona la cual no veía en su recuerdo, **_

_**Taichi-Kun me regalo muchas ¡, y me dijo que te regalara algunas. – decía Sora a la persona que estaba junto a ella.**_

_**Por que nunca juegas con Taichi-kun? – preguntaba Sora.**_

_**Sora se recordaba entonces cuando tenía unos 3 años.**_

_**Ah!!, es Taichi-kun que vino a jugar conmigo. – decía Sora mientras corría a la entrada de su mansión.**_

**Fin Flash Back…..**

Sora-chan!!!!!! – gritaba Hikari al ver a su amiga.

Que pasa? – pregunto Taichi quien fue a donde estaban las chicas por oír los gritos de su hermana.

Es Sora-chan, se empezó a sentir mal. – dijo Hikari asustada.

Estoy…….., bien. – dijo Sora quien poco a poco se levanto.

Llama a alguien para que venga a atender a Sora-chan. – ordeno Taichi a su hermana.

No, estoy bien. – dijo Sora quien salía de la habitación de Hikari.

Sora-chan. – dijo Taichi mientras seguía a Sora.

Sora-chan. – susurro Hikari con la cabeza baja.

------------

Que te ocurre Sora-chan? – pregunto Taichi al ver a su "prometida" marcharse.

Tuve un recuerdo Taichi-kun. – dijo Sora entrando a su habitación.

Que tipo de recuerdo? – pregunto Taichi preocupado.

Uno muy borroso, donde yo hablaba con una persona pero esa persona no se mostraba en mi recuerdo. – dijo Sora muy seria.

Recuerdas bien desde hace cuando fue ese recuerdo? – pregunto Taichi

Recuerdo que yo tenía 3 años. – dijo Sora.

Pero si tú…… - dijo Taichi muy preocupado.

Lose, por eso no me explico como sucedió. – dijo Sora pensativa.

Segura que fue a esa edad? – pregunto Taichi muy intrigado.

Si, me recuerdo perfectamente a esa edad, además de que tu y yo siempre comíamos caramelos a esa edad. – dijo Sora muy segura.

Pero como……… - dijo Taichi intrigado.

No se, no se como puedo recordarlo. – dijo Sora. – tu puedes recordar algo?

No recuerdo mucho. – contesto Taichi.

**Flash-back**

_**Sora-chan, ya estas mejor? – preguntaba un niño de unos 3 años a su amiga.**_

_**Si!. – dijo la niña contenta.**_

_**Ya no estas triste? – pregunto el niño muy preocupado.**_

_**Por que? – le pregunto inocentemente la niña.**_

_**No se. – le contesto el niño.**_

_**Mejor juguemos. – dijo la niña saliendo al jardín de la mansión de su amigo.**_

_**Sip!!!! – contesto el niño siguiendo a su amiga.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

Eso es lo único que recuerdo. – dijo el chico confundido.

Pero por que me preguntaste si ya estaba mejor? – pregunto Sora muy intrigada.

Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo. – contesto Taichi

Ya veo. – dijo Sora.

Quieres ir a investigar sobre el vampiro? – pregunto Taichi.

Claro, vamos. – contesto Sora.

-------------

Cuando Taichi y Sora estaban en las afueras del pueblo, pero muy lejos de su mansión.

Sientes algo? – le pregunto Taichi a Sora.

- No, y tú?

No….. – no pudo terminar de decir Taichi al ver como un sujeto había atrapado a Sora tomándola de las manos por la parte de atrás.

Pero como, si no sentí nada. – dijo Taichi al ver a ese sujeto.

Taichi-kun!! – decía Sora a la cual el sujeto ya la había tomado por el cuello.

Valla, valla, parece que son unos principiantes, será fácil acabarlos. – dijo el sujeto burlándose.

En lo que el sujeto decía eso Sora pudo sacarse de él.

Eres uno de ellos. – dijo Taichi

Valla tan siquiera son un poco listos. – siguió burlándose el hombre.

Que quieres!!! – dijo Taichi poniéndose enfrente de Sora.

Que tu compañera no te lo dijo?, yo vine por ordenes de Umiko-sama. – dijo el hombre preparado para atacar.

Quien es Umiko, por que quiere destruir a Sora-chan. – lo cuestiono Taichi.

Por eso mismo vengo, apártate. – dijo el hombre sin responderle a Taichi, acercándose a Sora.

Tu eres la famosa Sora-sama. – dijo el hombre.

Que quiere Umiko-sama conmigo. – cuestiono Sora.

Simplemente destruirte. – dijo mientras le dio un golpe a Sora en su cara. (Tipo cachetada), lo cual provoco que de la boca de Sora saliera un poco de sangre.

Desgraciado. – dijo Taichi enfurecido por lo que le había echo a Sora, dispuesto a atacarlo.

Solo fue una probadita. – dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía. (Tipo Goku tele transportándose.)

Maldición. – dijo molesto Taichi por ver como se iba.

Umiko-sama. – susurro Sora.

Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Taichi mientras se acercaba a Sora.

Si. – contesto Sora.

Viste el ojo rojo de ese tipo? – pregunto Taichi.

Si, por que? – pregunto Sora.

Por que era una cámara, talvez esa tal Umiko-sama nos estaba observando. – Dedujo Taichi.

No entiendo nada. – dijo Sora limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la boca.

Tampoco yo – dijo

---------

Umiko-sama, observo todo? – pregunto aquel hombre que ataco a Sora cuando llego donde estaba la susodicha.

Que les he dicho!!! – cuestiono la muchacha.

Umiko-sama. – susurro el hombre.

Les he dicho que nunca ataquen de día, o acaso quieres que yo misma te elimine? – dijo fríamente esa persona, que como todos los misteriosos solo se mostraba de espaldas pero aparecía como una sombra.

Perdone usted Umiko-sama…… - no pudo terminar de decir el sujeto.

Umiko lo había eliminado sin mostrar ningún remordimiento.

Inútiles, parece que Sora-chan es muy débil, talvez pronto tenga que eliminarla yo. – dijo la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa.

------------

Sora y Taichi habían regresado a la mansión.

Es tarde!!! – Exclamo Sora.

Para que? – pregunto Taichi.

Tengo algo que hacer . – dijo Sora saliendo de la mansión.

Umiko-sama. – susurro Taichi al ver salir a Sora.

--------------

Takeru-kun,. – dijo tímidamente Hikari entrando a la habitación de este.

Que se le ofrece Hikari-sama. – dijo Takeru levantándose de su cama, ya que estaba sentado.

Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Hikari acercándose a Takeru.

Sobre que? – pregunto

Tú sabes. – dijo Hikari con la cabeza baja.

Pensé que eso ya estaba arreglado. – dijo Takeru muy serio.

Necesito que me digas, por que mi hermano quiere comprometerme con una persona. – dijo Hikari mientras en su cara se visualizaba como comenzaba a llorar.

Eso mato a Takeru por dentro pero no dijo nada.

Pues no veo que tenga de malo. – dijo Takeru conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

Hikari solo salio corriendo por la respuesta de Takeru.

Por que Takeru-kun por que. – decía Hikari mientras salía corriendo de ahí

-------------

Sora iba caminando por el pueblo para encontrarse con Yamato.

Hola Sora. – oye como la saludaba un chico que estaba atrás de ella.

Desde cuando estas siguiéndome? – dijo Sora.

Desde que entraste en el pueblo. – dijo con una sonrisa Yamato.

Lo cual provoco una media sonrisa en Sora.

La primera vez que veo una sonrisa en tu cara. – dijo Yamato como burla.

Sora solo agacho la cabeza.

No tiene nada de malo. – dijo Yamato tratando de disculparse.

Ya lo se. – contesto Sora fríamente.

Entonces por que te enojaste? – dijo Sora.

No estoy enojada. – dijo Sora.

Ya, así siempre eres. – dijo Yamato.

Si. – dijo Sora cortante.

Quieres caminar? – pregunto Yamato.

Claro. – dijo Sora

Crees que deba olvidar a Takeru? – pregunto Yamato con la mirada perdida.

Si, pero tu en realidad quieres que regrese? – Pregunto Sora volteando hacia donde estaba Yamato.

Si, en realidad lo anhelo mucho. – dijo Yamato volteando a ver a Sora.

Y si tuvieras que perder todo lo que tienes hasta ahora lo harías lo Takeru? – pregunto Sora.

En realidad creo que sí. – contesto Yamato sentándose en una banca seguido por Sora.

Sabes que es lo que me hace sonreír cuando estoy triste? – comento Yamato a Sora.

Que cosa? – pregunto Sora mirándolo.

Las cosquillas. – dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a Sora en el estomago.

No, no!!! – decía Sora mientras reía.

Vaya por fin te veo con una sonrisa completa. – Comento Yamato a Sora.

Muy chistoso. – dijo Sora a Yamato.

Enserio. – dijo Yamato.

Que tontería. – dijo Sora muy seria.

Vamos, ahora vas a volver a ponerte sería. – dijo Yamato burlándose.

Así soy yo. – contesto Sora.

Cuéntame de cuando eras pequeña, si no es molestia. – dijo Yamato

No es molestia, pero es que no recuerdo. – dijo Sora con la mirada baja.

Por que? . – pregunto intrigado Yamato.

La verdad no lo se. – respondió Sora.

Haci se pasaron el tiempo Sora le preguntaba a Yamato sobre su hermano Takeru, aunque ella ya lo supiera todo.

Ya es tarde. – dijo Sora viendo el cielo.

Tienes razón. – dijo Yamato.

Gracias me la pase muy bien platicando contigo. – dijo Sora.

En ese momento Yamato la abrazo, Sora no sabía por que pero se había sonrojado, además de que al estar tan cerca de su cuello no evito por un momento sacar sus colmillos.

Me tengo que ir. – dijo Sora separándose de Yamato, volviendo a ocultar sus colmillos.

Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto Yamato.

Si, mañana a la misma hora. - Dijo Sora sin voltear atrás.

----------------------

Tiene sed? – pregunto Taichi quien veía como entraba a la mansión Sora.

Como lo supiste? – pregunto tratando de que sus colmillos siguieran ocultados.

Te tapas insistentemente la boca. – dijo Taichi tranquilo como si fue lo más lógico del mundo.

No lo puedo evitar. – dijo quitándose la mano de la boca mostrando sus colmillos.

Todos tenemos alguna vez sed. – dijo Taichi acercándose a Sora.

Taichi….. – dijo Sora al ver como el susodicho movió la cabeza para dejar ver su cuello.

Bebe, si no lo haces no sabrás controlarte y te volverás un vampiro que solo muerde por la sangre.. – dijo Taichi insistiendo.

No, yo puedo controlarme. – dijo Sora yéndose.

Eso es lo que tu crees, pero tarde o temprano todos caemos. – dijo Taichi viendo como se marchaba Sora.

------------------

Umiko-sama puedo preguntarle algo? – pregunto una chica con miedo.

Dime, después de todo tu eres la única en la que puedo confiar Midori. – Contesto la muchacha.

¿Por qué siempre observa esa rosa, que tiene de especial? – pregunto la chica observando la rosa que su jefa tenia guardada en un cristal.

Esta rosa es el reloj de arena de la llama del dragón. – contesto la chica quien observaba fijamente la rosa.

Llama del dragón? – pregunto la chica intrigada.

Si, en cuanto esta flor florezca se sabrá que yo soy la heredera de la llama del dragón, la fuerza más poderosa de todos los de vampiros. – dijo muy segura la chica.

Y si no lo es? – pregunto la chica con miedo.

Se ve que eres ingenua, yo soy la única que puede tenerla. – dijo insistiendo.

Umiko-sama que piensa hacer con Sora-sama? – pregunto la muchacha.

Matarla!!! – dijo fríamente la muchacha.

Pero no cree que no es necesario matarla? – dijo inocentemente la muchacha.

Claro que es necesario matarla, ella me quito todo lo que es mío. – dijo con odio en su mirada.

Pero….. – dijo la joven con miedo.

Mi objetivo es matarla. – dijo fríamente.

Tiene miedo que ella herede ese poder? – pregunto la joven con miedo.

No!!!!!!!!!, ese poder solo es mío, es imposible que ella lo herede siendo que ella no es nada!, además no la exterminare por eso. – dijo la chica molesta.

Entonces? – pregunto la chica.

No crees que son demasiadas preguntas? – pregunto sarcásticamente la chica.

Lo siento Umiko-sama. – se disculpo la chica.

Ahora ve y llama al siguiente depredador, dile que su momento ha llegado. – ordeno Umiko.

Si Umiko-sama. – dijo la chica saliendo de ese pequeño resiento oscuro.

Cuando Umiko se quedo sola comenzó a hablarle a la rosa quien apenas empezaba a florecer.

Pronto, pronto ese poder será mío, y de nadie más. – dijo la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa. – Además Sora-chan no puede tenerte, ella no es nada, nada, ella no te puede tener. – dijo admirando la rosa.

____________

Umiko-sama me mando a decirle que pronto le tocara intentar acabar con Sora-sama. – dijo la muchacha a otra chica quien estaba sentada en una habitación.

De acuerdo, pero estoy segura que yo seré quien extermine a esa molestia. – dijo la chica burlándose.

Como quieras, prepárate. – dijo Midori yéndose.

OH, claro que me preparare. – dijo la chica convirtiéndose en un clon perfecto de esa muchacha Midori, por que ese era su poder copiar a las personas.

_______________

Por que, por que no recuerdo nada!!!. – decía Sora muy pensativa en su habitación. – lo único que recuerdo es la muerte de mis padres.

Sora-chan. – dijo Taichi quien entraba a la habitación de la susodicha.

Que se te ofrece – dijo Sora mirando a Taichi.

Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Taichi sentándose a su lado.

Sobre que? – pegunto Sora preocupada.

Sobre tus recuerdos. – dijo Taichi mirando fijamente a Sora.

Mis recuerdos? – pregunto Sora sin entender.

Si, necesito saber que es lo tienes más claro en tu mente, que recuerdas perfectamente. – dijo Taichi a Sora quien lucia triste.

Pues lo único que recuerdo claramente es la muerte de mis padres. – dijo mientras observaba la pulsera que tenia en su mano, era una cadena de oro que le había dado su madre antes de morir.

Solo eso? – pregunto Taichi mirando hacia la ventana de aquella habitación.

Si- contesto Sora acercándose a Taichi.

Sora-sama. – dijo Taichi al ver como Sora se acercaba mucho a él.

Sora se acerco al cuello de Taichi sacando sus colmillos.

No. – dijo Sora tratando de controlarse.

Te lo dije, debes beber sangre. – dijo Taichi preocupado.

No, yo no voy a beber sangre. – dijo Sora.

Recuerdas la vez que te negaste? – pregunto Taichi.

Pues si. – dijo Sora.

No te pudiste controlar y terminaste mordiendo a Hikari - chan. – dijo Taichi muy serio.

Sabes no quiero hablar de eso. – dijo Sora volteando a ver otra cosa que no fuera el cuello de Taichi.

Tienes que beber sangre, si no lo haces te arrepentirás. – dijo Taichi

Se controlarme muy bien. – dijo Sora volviendo a ver a Taichi.

Sabes que si muerdes alguien se va a convertir en un vampiro, y si ese vampiro se vuelve malo solo sería un problema. – dijo Taichi levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

Pues si. – dijo Sora con la mirada perdida.

Sabes, el nombre Umiko-sama me suena. – dijo Taichi pensando.

He? – dijo Sora volviendo a ver a Taichi.

Si, estoy seguro que lo he oído en algún lado. – dijo Taichi seguro.

Ya veo. – dijo Sora.

Pues si, aunque no lo creas me suena mucho. – dijo Taichi pensando.

Pero no recuerdas, cierto?. – cuestiono Sora.

Pues no, no recuerdo nada. – dijo Taichi decepcionado.

Bueno creo que será mejor que salga a dar un paseo. – dijo Sora saliendo de su habitación.

Cuidado, podrías no controlarte. – dijo Taichi preocupado.

**Bueno por fin mi gran esperado capitulo, seguro sacaron muchachas preguntas de este capitulo no?, bueno ojala sigan con al historia, comenten.**

**MENSAJE:**

**ANGELA_SORATOMANIA: aquí te contesto la pregunta del fic de dig brother**

**Bueno mira arriba de esta pagina hasta arriba encontraras en la esquina de la derecha donde diga ****Sign Up, si ****no ahí una cuenta abierta entonces ahí será para registrarte, no cobran por subir fanfics ni por registrarse, en cuanto tengas tu cuenta me envías un mensaje, y cuando me lo envíes sabre que tiene una cuenta y así nos comunicaremos tu me dirás tus dudas sobre fanfiction y yo con gusto te las respondo.**

_**Próximo capitulo……**_

_**Un reencuentro entre hermanos Yamato y Takeru y un vampiro que puede copiarte en solo segundos? Descubran esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	5. ¡Aviso!

**Hola chicos tengo que decir Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Aviso:**

**Hola chicos, estoy trabajando en mi historia, ya que les prometí el reencuentro de Yamato y Takeru, pero no tengo imaginación T_T, me acabo de comprar 9 libros de drama, de romance, de miedo, de acción y para niños xD todo para, mejorar la historia, todo por mis lectores vacíe mi bolsillo xD, no mentira todavía tengo Money entonces talvez siga comprando libros.**

**Borre historias ya que no tenían éxito T_T solo quedaron:**

**Un gran engaño: Sorato o Taiora ustedes deciden a y Takari obviamente.**

**Vampire Princess: Ah este xD.**

**Próximos proyectos (lo dice en mi actualizada página):**

(_**Ojo no quiero que después de leer mi página ustedes los hagan, por que aquí esta la prueba de que son mi idea : P)**_

**El primer Amor:**

_**Todos hemos tenido un primer amor, pero que sucede si el primer amor de Takeru fuera Sora?, un **_**Sokeru **_**tierno ;),**_** SOKERU, TAKARI Y SORATO**

**Quien quiera se la dedico :)**

**Un mundo diferente:**

_**Que pasara si los personajes de Digimon vivieran en un mundo como el de NARUTO?, basado en el gran anime Naruto.**_

**Quien quiera que se la dedique se la dedico xD**

**Vivir o amar**** ( o haber si se me ocurre otro titulo más padre):**

_**Yamato un vampiro que necesita la sangre de una mujer para vivir, y si la elegida para sacrificar fuera Sora?, la sacrificara o se dará cuenta de sentimientos que jamás espero tener?**_

_**Contiene: Sorato y Takari**_

**Se la dedicare a Angela_Soratomania.**

**Bueno voten por la historia más deseada por ustedes cual de esas quieren, la más votada la publicare después, y las demás no crean que no las publicare, por que si las publicare, pero más después.**

**-EL PRIMER AMOR**

**-UN MUNDO DIFERENTE **

**-VIVIR O AMAR. (Dedicado a Angela_Soratomania, mi más fiel fan xD)**

**Y si me lo pide también a joagirl, no me deja muchos comentarios pero pues me ha agregado como favoritos en todo.**

**No los aburro más Hasta nunca, a no verdad.**

**Hasta Luego.**

**Demi-sama**


End file.
